Tarja Halonen/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and President Jiang Zemin of China at a welcoming dinner at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Hu Jintao - Tarja Halonen.jpg| On the morning of May 29, 2010, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with his Finnish counterpart Tarja Halonen at the Great Hall of the People. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Tarja Halonen - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) holds talks with Finnish President Tarja Halonen in Helsinki, Finland, March 26, 2010. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Japón * Ver Akihito - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen discussed with Emperor Akihito of Japan. Photo: Juhani Kandell. Junichiro Koizumi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| During the visit President Halonen met the Emperor and Empress of Japan as well as Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. Photo: Juhani Kandell. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen met with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono in Jakarta. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland. Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting President Tarja Halonen of Finland, in New Delhi on February 01, 2012. Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of Israel Shimon Peres and President Halonen. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Ehud Barak - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Alexander Stubb ja Tarja Halonen tapasivat puolustusministeri Ehud Barakin. Image: Yle Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Guest of honor United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, Finnish President Tarja Halonenand and Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert discuss prior to the start of the ceremony of the Bastille Day, on July 14, 2008 in Paris. France kicked off Bastille Day celebrations in a whirlwind of controversy as Syrian President Bashar al-Assad joined dozens of leaders to watch the Champs Elysees military parade. (July 14, 2008 - Source: Francois Durand/Getty Images Europe) Benjamín Netanyahu - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Israeli PM Benjamin Netanyahu with Finnish President Tarja Halonen Jerusalem 12/10/2010. Photo Moshe Milner GPO Palestina * Ver Tarja Halonen - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Finnish foreign minister Tarja Halonen on Tuesday (28/10) met with Palestinian President Yasser Arafat in the West bank town of Ramallah. AP Archive Mahmoud Abbas - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and President of the Palestinian National Authority Mahmoud Abbas. Photo: Lehtikuva Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad (R) presents his Finnish counterpart Taria Halonen a Legion of Honour during her visit at the al-Shaeb presidential palace in Damascus October 22, 2009. REUTERS/Khaled al-Hariri Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Turkey Abdullah Gül and President Tarja Halonen in Ankara. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The state visit to Turkey by President Tarja Halonen said Finland strongly supports Turkey's EU membership, says Yle. Fuentes Categoría:Tarja Halonen